It is hypothesized that RMP-7 should significantly increase the permeability of glioma to carboplatin without increasing its uptake by normal brain tissue. The specific aims are: 1) To determine the effect of RMP-7 on cerebral metabolic rate as measured by 18-F deoxyglucose uptake by positron emission tomography (PET); 2) To determine the regional cerebral metabolic rate of glucose uptake into tumor following two cycles of treatment with carboplatin and RMP-7; 3) To assess, in a small subsample of patients, platinum levels in both tumor and normal brain tissue in subjects receiving RMP-7 and carboplatin; 4) To determine the safety of the combination of RMP-7 and carboplatin for the treatment of malignant glioma.